Basic functions for vehicles include high speed, reliable braking force, and precise steering functions. Additionally, various comfort systems are installed in a vehicle, which do not have a direct effect on basic functions of the vehicle but allow a driver to more easily and comfortably drive the vehicle.
Since being comparatively easy and simple to manipulate, windshield wipers, power windows, lightings, which are typical comfort systems, do not greatly distract a driver's attention. However, comfort systems mixed with various functions, such as functions of audio video navigation (AVN) apparatuses, may slightly distract a driver's attention while driving, due to various functions and complicated manipulation thereof.